Crystal Cherry Blossom
by sparklesama
Summary: A glass sakura blossom and a silver bell, notes left for secret meetings. what could it all mean? possibly secret pairings. possibly sasuxsaku,gaaxsaku and more
1. Chapter 1

A/N: new story please enjoy!

DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST WRITE ABOUT IT!

CH 1.

SECRET ADMIRIER?

Laying on the bed, breathing calmly, feet aching. Just another day as a ninja. Hair tangled, neck wet and sticky, body just as moist with sweat. If she had the energy to take a shower, she already would have. 'Soon though' she though. Her finger tips were red and she could feel the musceles that pulled them lead up her arm when she tapped on her belly. She watched as it swelled with air and died out when she exhaled.

"better take that shower." She breathed out cheerfully. She had been trainging out with Gaara and Kiba that afternoon.

One of her ususal training days with her friends that she wasn't really too close to. She found it a good way to both bond with her fellow nin while getting stronger all the while. Naruto had gone off to train with the toad sages and kakashi was busy working with the anbu for about three weeks. All would be fairly slow at the hospital as well so Tsunade gave Sakura two weeks leave to train with her friends and have a break. Every now and then she would stop by the flower shop and pick up some flowers to leave at the Uchiha compound seeing as Sasuke was no longer around to leave them flowers. Of course though, she only came in to get flowers but left a heated arguemet with Ino, as her flower shop was the only one in Konaha.

Today had been a rather tiresome day though. She got up earlier then expected and just could not fall back asleep. so, like nay good bachalor would do, she cleaned up her apartment. After the age of 14 she had moved out of her parents and went on to live on her own. She had a rather spascious 1 bedroom 1 bath apartment with a kitchen/livingroom. The walls were a light pastel yellow and the carpet a clean white. Which of course stressed her out whenever she came in with her shoes all muddied up and bleeding cuts ruining it. Her bed was a small mattress on the floor in the corner of her room, with a compact writting desk up against the window, and a trash bin in the opposite corner. A rather modest apartment, but still a pain to clean. Her bathroom counter was riddles with bandages and used towels, from previous weeks where overlaping missions and hospital duty left her with no time to clean or wash towels.

After cleaning her apartment she took a shower and enjoyed a breakfast of blueberry muffins and oatmeal with cinnamon. She was even lucky enough to get to the store when they opened and buy an ice cold green tea drink to finish it off. She then roamed around the streets of konaha, enjoying its sullen calmness in the early hours of the morning. The pitter patter her feet made walking on its cobble stone streets alone, listening only to the mocking birds coo.

Around 7 AM the Tamanaka flower shop opened and Sakura bought some nightshade, forget me nots, and a few chrosanthanums to place at the Uchiha Compound. She had found it quite strange leaving flowers there, as every day she leaves them, but when the next day comes and she expects to exchange flowers, they ate already gone and the blue glass vase is all that is left. However odd it may be, she brushes it off each morning and leaves the new flowers, says how she thinks Sasuke is doing or relaying any reports and leaves to carry about her day. She had always made time to do this even on her busiest of days. If she was ever out on a mission that would cause her to miss a few days she would deeply apologize and spend hours there when she got back.

She noticed on this day however, that when she left the flowers a small pink ribbon with a crystal Sakura blossom and a silver bell were left next to the vase. Not wanting to leave such a beautiful thing just lay there Sakura took it and placed it in hand. When her ebony hand grasped the ribbon however, the bell chimed and a small paper "poofed" out form under it. She grabed the parcel and read the message inside:

_Dear Sakura,_

_**W**__hat have your days been like?__** I **__hope to see you soon. __**L**__oving konaha still?__** L**__oving life as always I hope. __** Y**__our still a medical ninja right?__** O**__ught to see you soon I hope.__** U**__ltimately I am not sure though.__** M**__y best wishes are with you for your success.__** E**__ventually we all get what we deserve.__** E**__ven if we do not expect it.__** T**__ime for you to get yours I am sure.__** M**__eaning, expect your hopes to come true soon.__** E**__ven I doubt but always hope.__** T**__onight will be the night.__** O**__ne that you will be glad came.__** N**__ever forget that.__** I **__won't if you won't. __**G**__iant dreams held in such small flowers. __** H**__olding tightly to ones love. __** T**__ortured by time to look for them.__** U**__nearving thoughts plague them.__** N**__ever giving it up. __** D**__earest dreams wanted.__** E**__ternally dreamt of.__** R**__emember your hopes.__** T**__he time is now.__** H**__eat of the moment is a good thing.__** E**__veryone is waiting. Under your own __** CHERRY TREE.**__I know it isn't much, but I want you to have this. I found it on my travels and it reminded me of you so I brought it back. Hope you like it._

_ Traveling friend_

'aw how nice. Must have been sensei. Though it seems like he hid another message in it' she admired it now even more and put the small parcel in her pocket and continued on. 'I will have to bake sensei something when he gets back as thanks. I wonder if he likes muffins…' as her thoughts mused of what to bake kakashi when he was off of anbu duty persisted, she was unaware of the fast approaching pup and master comming her way. Luckily, both Kiba and Akamaru were able to smell her before they collided.

"o hey Sakura! Just the medical nin we were looking for, could you spare a few hours to train?" he was slightly panting.

'of course I was just looking for a sparing partner now actually!" she said exasperatedly, that was all she could do to keep herself from screaming after being shocked by a nin and his hound.

"so how have you been holding up Sakura?" neither making eye contact or sounding too interested, Kiba has worked up the courage to ask her.

"hmm? What do you mean by that Kiba?" unable to tell if their was an underlying question to his question or if he was being funny in some way Sakura was inquisitive.

"well… uh.. I mean. Look, Sasuke has been gone for three years now, and you have been kind of clinging to Naruto and Kakashi. Now Naruto is off training and Kakashi is off doing anbu stuff… so don't you feel, you know… a little alone?" he wasn't to sure if he was hitting a soft spot so he caustiously inched away from Sakura's possible wrath.

"o… actually I haven't really thought about it. I have been to caught up in my training, to become stronger. I can't afford to be a burden, not when we are this close to getting Sasuke back." A look of determination covered her face, and Kiba was admiring her devotion of self improvement rather then just crying over her loss like Ino. Though on the inside, she was always hating herself- Sakura. She wasn't able to get him to stay the first time, and when they finally caught up to him, she had to be protected otherwise should would have gotten herself hurt. How pathetic.

They kept chatting and walking down to the training field out by the chunin examination forest. It was one the of the few places left that wasn't usually taken up by anbu or chunin sicne the village has been on high alert for enemy attacks. When they got there Kiba was preparing akamaru for a spar and Sakura had begun to stretch. Her pinken locks covered her face when she bent down to touch her toes. Having put up with if for too long, she tied in back using her headband. The red cotton fabric had excellent hold on her hair while the steel plate easily blinded a foe coming in for an airborn attack at her skull. Pulling on her black medic gloves she adusted the wrist tie so that they wouldn't slip off. She was glad that today she wore just her spandex black shorts with her thigh long cyan shirt. It had short sleeves and a small color that she folded over, almost like an oxford shirt but airier and more durable. Her ninja boots replaced with normal black ninja sandals and she wore black polyester knee guards and elbow guards. Kiba still wore his large black parka and airie black pants. Sakura didn't know how he could wear such a thing through the summer months.

"you ready Kiba?"

"lets go" and with that they were off. Both bolted out into the air and the clashing of kunai started. Unaware that a pair of cerulean eyes were watching them from under a nearby tree. Slowly being aroused by the action a third person jumped in the skirmish.

'CLANG' both Sakura's and Kiba's kunai went flying as Gaara with his sand shield stood before them.

"Lets spar together" his face solomn and his voice giving off the only hints that he was afraid of being rejected.

Sakura slowly walked up to him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder, an instant shock went through his body.

"sure Gaara" she gave a beautifully simple smile that apparently was contagious, as one shown on his face almost instantly afterward.

They kept figthing for the next three hours until they got hungry. That is when Kiba offered them lunch. They casually walked back to Kiba's home. They ate and conversed about how suna was doing what with the akastuki alert and all going on. Then about Naruto and how his training was going. Then somehow in the mix the conversation came onto Sakura and how her day was going. She had told them how she had found the small pink ribbon with the crystal cherry blossom and silver bell and reached in her pocket to show them. However, to her surprise, it wasn't there. In a moment of slight shock she looked all around her but realized that she must have lost it during the spar earlier. Kiba offers to look for it as he can supposedly smell it. Sure enough he found it and was amazed at its beauty, as was Gaara.

"Sakura… you don't just 'find this' when your traveling. See this stamp on the en of the ribbon?"

she looked carefully analyzing the small red kanji.

"yes…"

"okay, well you see you can only get this form a small shop on the border of Suna and Konaha. I have been there once with my sister when she was picking out a piece for jewelry for a friend. On top of this, they are very pricey and you must custom order what you want. They are a silver and glass shop. They hand make everything." Gaara surprisingly knew a little too much about this small trinket of hers.

"o wow… this can't be from Sensei then. Too nice a gift for him to give to me. It's not my birthday… I wonder then… who." She stood there puzzled, with charm in hand and chiming the little bell.

"was there a card with this?" kiba asked curiously.

"um… yea hold on a sec." fidgeting around in her pocket Sakura's hand searched, but found no such parchment form earlier.

"hmmm… that's strange, I must have thrown it out I guess." She looked at them not knowing where it could have gone. Too tired to want ot look Gaara went to stay at Kibas' house and Sakrua walked back home.

She was remembering this morning and thought it strange if there wereto be another note back at the uchiha compound, but for curiousities sake she went to check.

'I am sure there isn't but juuuuuust incase….'

As she got closer to the blue vase she noticed that there was a small light blue envelope with light pink dots ligning the edges. A little worried and surprised she opened the envelope and a white piece of parchment was inside with a letter written in silver ink. Not wanting to open it outside where she would lose it again she took it back to her apartment.

--------------------------------------------------(At The Apartment)------------------

Laying on the bed, breathing calmly, feet aching. Just another day as a ninja. Hair tangled, neck wet and sticky, body just as moist with sweat. If she had the energy to take a shower, she already would have. 'Soon though' she though. Her finger tips were red and she could feel the musceles that pulled them lead up her arm when she tapped on her belly. She watched as it swelled with air and died out when she exhaled.

'what to do what to do. Take a shower first or just read it, take the shower or read… hmmmmm. I'll read it why wait?' she had been musing with herself for a while now.

_Dear Sakura,_

_ By the time you receive this letter, you will either know who this is and have rejected my invitaion, or be confused and never got it in the first place, either way will you please meet me out in front of the cherry tree… your cherry tree? _

_ The Traveling Friend_

'who could it be?' she thought as she enjoyed her warm soothing shower.

**A/N: **so did ya like the first chapter? Huh didja? Ya did right? I am trying out different writingstyles and yea. So I really dunno wher this story will go but I am trying it out… hopefully I wont kill em off yet… or at all but I will see huh? So yea ifi you review I might just have the 2nd chapter up even faster huh????? That is a hint as in review and the 2nd chapter goes up immeadiutly mkay? Luv ya readers please keep reading!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: its here, next day delivery, all because you my amazing fans reviewd like I asked. Now read I will keep you not.

**Disclaimor: do not own naruto, just make it more amazing.**

P.S. I know it is a short chapter but I promise you it is leading up to the climaz. I needed to make it suspenceful and what not. Also the more reviews I get the LONGER and more AMZING the 3rd chapter will be. Now read.

………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter 2**

**The Promise**

So there she was, laying on her bed _again. _Pondering whether to go and 'meet' with this person tonight or just live her life, as it was, routine and bland. Her shower helped he weigh out her options a little more.

' I could go, as to wether it's a trap for something or not I don't know. If I tell someone I am going and its something important, somthing secretive, people will know. However, if I go on my own and this is some sort of trap to kidnap me or something, no one will know. But, then again I have already told Gaara and Kiba about the letter and the charm.'

She gasped as the final phase drifted out of her silken lips. "the charm" she said aloud. Having misplaced it somewhere between her bed and the shower she looked.

"How could I be so stupid. I keep losing this"

She was in on knees on the carpet glancing under her bed in case she somehow kicked it under there by mistake. Sighing tiredly she lay on the floor for a bit. Griping and running her hands through the soft warm carpeting, like a giant animal coat. Memories of when she was petting Akamaru earlier that morning ran through her mind. Knowing that no animal had better smell them him, and Kiba. No other man had his keen animalistic senses. 'okay I will meet them' feeling comforted knowing that if she were to go missing, she would have the best tracker nin in all of Konaha out to find her.

"now…" she sighed more relaxed and confident then before. "time to find that charm"

----------------------------------------------(Meanwhile with Garra and Kiba)-----

He was busy eating, Gaara was just staring at Akamaru blankley. Feeling uncomfortable that his dog was being eyed he started a conversation.

"so Gaara"

"hn." His face emotionless and stoic, as always.

"what do you make of the whole charm thing that sakura found?"

"I suppose an old friend… or current foe possibly." Looking up he hoped Kiba got the hint.

"you mean.. Sasuke?"

"I couldn't imagine who else." He acted like it was plain as day, the most obvious thing in the world.

"why would Sasuke, risk his life to come back to Konaha, just to leave a charm and a note, which she lost anyway, to Sakura-chan?" he averted his gaze form the kazekage in front of him after realizing the nickname he had given Sakura.

"do I detect a soul note in your voice? Are you jealous that it might be?" all the while Gaara kept his gaze locked on Akamaru, who at the moment, was trying hard to not stare back.

"WHAT?! Me? Gaara do you hear yourself when you talk. Heh." He tried his hardest not to seem phased, though blushing deeply, he thought Gaara would not be able to see it.

"it no business of mine really what affairs you keep." Kiba feeling relieved let out a sigh after hearing Gaara's comment.

"however, the affairs of Sakura are. I came to look after her seeing as she is close to Naruto and he is gone for a while. I promised him I would be sure nothing happened to her."

_Flashback_

_ "hey Gaara!" the young blond, having aged so much from when the two first met three years ago, looked at him slightly serious. _

_ "I need you to do me a favor while I am training with the sages."_

_Gaara slightly wide eyed that Naruto, the Naruto would be worried about something, then quickly remembering the lovely Sakura he figured out what it could be._

_ "is it Sakura?" Naruto's face went pale._

_ "woah. How'd you guess?"_

_ "just a thought"_

_ "well can you watch after her and be sure she is safe until I get back? I know it's a lot to ask but-" his face was blushing furiously._

_ "of course. But Naruto…" cutting him off._

_ "hmm." Slightly surprised._

_ "when are you gonna tell her?"_

_ "soon."_

_And with that he was off, running through the dessert of Suna. Off to train with sages. That night Gaara also left, to watch after a flower, one that was highly coveted._

_End flashback_

"sasuke doesn't even like her, he is too obsessed with his revenge to care remember?" Kiba was sounding cruel and sarcastic.

"I know. But Sakura has missed him for so long, just the thought of him possibly coming back, especially for her would make her puddy in his hand. He could get her to do _anything._" Suddenly it clicked.

"you don't think he would take advantage of her do you?" kibas voice slightly angered and skeptical.

"think about it. He probably has a new team, but a good medical nin is hard to come by. It just so happens that Sakura's fame has spread all across the ninja world. A person of her skill, that Sasuke personally knows, an easy target for him. The fact that she confessed her love for him when he left is also another ace in his hand. He could play on her feelings just to use her, and Sakura would be too blind to care. Just to think that Sasuke, _her Sasuke-kun, _had come back for her and her alone would make her ooze." Gaara spoke the truth, and Kiba knew this.

" I cannot let that happen. I wouldn't be surprised if the note that she got told her to meet him somewhere and run away with him. Maybe even tonight. She might of just lied and said she lost it so that we couldn't see it." Still looking at Akamaru Gaara sat quietly and almost saddened to think this could be the fate of Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------(Back at Sakura's house)-----------

"WHERE IS IT???????"

A/N: so what did I tell you my amazing readers???? Review and I will get the chapter up fast. That was what I said and I delivered. Here it is NEXT DAY, all for you, now be good dears and review again mkay? And I will have another LONGER chapter up by tommorow. Love you allllllllll!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay so I figured outthe story line now.. and yes I was just going with the flow before, yes I am also surprised that it was going so well for just winign it. So yeah I now have 3 major ot twists so don't get too confused and I promise this will be an amazing.

DISCLAIMOR: do not own the anime but u all knew that.

**Chapter 3**

**The Meeting**

Coral locks blinding her was something the young girl was use to, after all of her figths in the ninja world a little hair in her face was expected. The fact that she cannot find something she just got today however, was a feeling she was not use too.

"Damn it… where did I… oh-" she skimped off to the frame of the door, and there on the floor, the glistening of a small silver bell was seen.

"oh wow I feel stupid… if it was a ninja they would have killed me."

She gently cupped her hands around the small object and admired its worth. Having been any old charm that she found would have been nice, btu in the fact that she knew that it was meant to be with her… a gift for _her _was something that did not happen very often. Especially when it was something so very beautiful. Just thinking about might of left it made her heart flutter in her chest and fill her with a light emptiness… the good kind of emptiness. The one that filled you and in it had that shade of peace come over her and shroud her. It hit her then… just _how long _had she been there looking for it? Eyes latched on to the clock on her desk, sadley though the afternoon sunlight was in her eyes and she was blinded. Walking over to it she saw that she would be late if she didn't leave now to the cherry tree.

It was there, on the outer part of the training field, possible the only part of the field that was technically "out of the gate" in Konaha. If something happened there on that half of the feild, it was a crime in the land of fire… not Konaha. So naturally they could not take part in dealing with it unless called upon by a citizen of the land of fire. This is were she had the most problem withteh meeting. 'soemthng cannot be right… f they ony wanted to meet me, to talk to be, it would be somewhere less secluded. What are they sceeming?'

----------------------------------------------------(Gate watchers of Konaha)--------

trees swaying, she winds gentle breaze, it was the same as every other day watching the gate. Having to examenthe area with every other person there who also worked on the gate was tiresome… no one ever came and if they did its not like they were "sneaking in" just another lowly day. Satring up and watching the crows fight with one another was really the only slightly amusing thing to do while on the job. Watching them dip and spin, waevign throughout the ari and creating knots in the sky at they nipped at each other. Gripping talons they locked, they pulled each other down , plumeting downward to the ground, spinning with ever foot hey drop. Just two meters before they fall, they break apart and fly off in different directions, the bout was over, and the days entertainment was lost. Still gazing upward, acloud was noticed. Nto like other clouds,a nd yet so unlike them it was in itself a wonder to the mind. It sended to be _bending _into a gash in the sky. It bent, and soon ate itself, consuming and broudign outward, only to disappear. 'A cloud disappearing… ; need a break' was what they though as they walked off to the hokage's office to see if they can get a break.

-------------------------------------------------(Sakura Headign out)-----------------

the cobble stone streets, the same as earlier on this morning were now crowded with people. People returning from missions, others shopping for dinner that night, and children returning from school. She enjoyed the sight of them… they calmed her from any doubts she previously had about meeting them. hoping with her last bit of patience after waiting so long that it was _him. _'Sasuke…"

------------------------------------------------(At the Cherry blossom tree later)---

His figure still coverd in orange and hair just as golden he waited for her there under the Cherry Tree. '_she won't recognize me, she won't have to feel pain, she won't remember me. I am sorry Sakura… about this'. _She looked everywhere, then she saw him, there eyes met, blue and green. They said hello like usually and she walked over casually and slightly disappointed. 'it wasn't _him. _But why would it?'

"Hey Naruto." She said slowly and saddened.

"Hey Sakura" he said with a smile. '_so she did remember me..' _he thought sadley.

A/N: hahaaha I left you all with a cliff hanger??? Any of you confused yet? All will be explained soon. In like 2 more chapters… so wait and enjoy…. Sorry it took so long, I didn't find any free time from school until now. I am in PE and taking time to post this to you. I luv you all and hope you enjoy review and next chapter will be up tommorow… guess what will happen maybe you'll be right!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **hello my lovely readers, this chapter is epic, we find out truths and lies, feelings and tears… so please enjoy!

DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO AT ALLLLLLLLLLLL!

**Chapter 4**

**Desired Person**

"Arf" Akamaru gruffled out.

"she isn't here either." Kiba said, very exasperatedly. "where could she be?"

It had been two days since Sakura had gotten together with Gaara and Kiba and since then no one has seen her. At first they assumed she was tired and felt like sleeping in, then they saw a very disturbing sight. The flowers that Sakura always changes at the uchiha compound were wilting and were not changed yet. Sakura haruno, having been living a very scheduled life for the last two years was not about to just stop suddenly… right? This put her teammates on edge. Kiba, being possibly the greatest tracker of his time went on the search for Sakura with Gaara. He had felt at least partially responsible for her disappearnce since he promised Naruto he would watch after her.

"I never should have let her out of my sight. I knew that letter was a trap, and now we can't find her. She isn't the kind ot do this! She never makes her loved ones worry about her. What a fool I was, Sakur where are you?" Gaara was talking to himself and since the disappearence. "if only I stayed with her! If only I followed her! Then this wouldn't of happened to my… ugh." He whispered the rest to himself. Though Kiba's ears were able to pick it up. Feeling inadequate at watching her as well he also cursed himself.

"Sakura is strong, she will be ok, we _will find her._" He smiled to himself after saying so. With a quick glance and a sigh Gaara nodded.

"your right, she will be ok. I trust her to be, for her sake." And they were off out the gates of konaha to look for her.

--------------------------------------(Sakura in her meeting)--------------------------

"what did you want to talk to me about?" her eyes gazing downward, voice dull and bland, her shoulders hunched, and her hopes of Sasuke coming back for her broken.

"Well, I, Sakura listen…" he drifted off. Letting the silence consume their presence.

-----------------------------------------------------------(Gaara and Kiba)------------

Hot tears were running down their pale skin, a large lump forming in their throught.

"Sakura…" an inatuable whisper passed Gaara's lips.

"her, her headband." It had been yet another day with no clues as to her where about, except for her headband. The cloth embedded with thin, clear, coral hairs.

"Sakura… where are you! Please, please just come back." He was sobbing, his face pale and nose and cheeks covered over with a high red tint. His sobs low and with each whimper another pang of pain pulled at his heart. Kiba, trying with all strength to resist shedding a tear stood solemn and dark.

"its-its okay Gaara… She is fine. We'll find her" he managed to wear a smile, though he was lying to himself and to Gaara he tried his best to keep it together, to push on.

---------------------------------------------(Sakura and her Meeting)----------------

"I am sorry Sakura." His said smiling.

"what?" she was bewildered, '_what could naruto be sorry for?'_

"I must have made _you wait for me_." he still smiling as always.

"what are you talking about…? It was just a minute or two but your right her its ok" slightly bewildered she answered.

"just hear me out please." His pleads were heard and nothing else, small whimpers were held in and he continued on. "I know it must have been hard to _wait for me, sorry. _It wasn't because I thought _'you were too annoying'_ never because _'I couldn't stand you'_ never because _'you got in the way'_, but because for where I was going, for what I was going to do, I knew that _I could not protect you_." His fists were clenching and tears began to run down his tan cheeks. "S-sakura… the reason why I never took… took you with me, was because of _me. Never you. _I _would never be able to live with myself if you were injured because of my stupid rev- uh trainging. _Though at the same time, I needed to go through with it." He said.

"Naruto, hey its okay. Why are you so emotional, you needed to train witht eh sages for a while I know its okay calm down. This is all you we can bring sasuke back so its okay calm down" she said through a smile and a small giggle. This only made his smile fade, and tears began to run down his face.

"Sakura… I am sorry. If I _was stronger _this would not have happened. I _would have come back _sooner." He looked sadder then before. tears streaming down his face.

"You fool Naruto, you think I am mad at you for leaving to go after Sasuke and not coming back? I'm not." She stepped forward and hugged him. "it's okay he will come back." She cooed to him as he returned the hug and cried in her shoulder. '_I can't tell her who I am, this is wrong. She could take it, I can't. we can't be together, I can't come back… its because I am weak not you._

"…right… your right! Though I am still sorry, about Sasuke I mean." He too smiled, more tears streaming down his face then before eyes closed, unable to look at her. '_your not this stupid Sakura, your brilliant… you just-just can't face me and I you. So better I pay the person you can face, the person you desire to face-Naruto… you will remember him when we were talking, him telling you his feelings, not me telling you mine.'_

"_I won't hurt you anymore_, just _don't remember me_…"

"naruto… when did you get- ah! The sharingan, you Sa-"

vermillion met jade and all went black.

**A/N: **good yes? Thank you! So um yeah is it Sasuke disguised as naruto???? Possibly. What will happen next??? I GUARENTEE YOU GUYS WILL FLIP WITH THE NEXT PLOT TWIST. So the usual, you know review and you get next day delivery! And I would love to thank my first and constant reviewer of this story! Without her desired and loved reviews I think I would have bombed this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Love all of you my lovely readers please keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **so hello again my lovleys! This has to be the longest story I have ever written! First drama too by the way, usually they are like tragedies or angst (really good by the way) and yeah! Glad you all like it and I love each and every one of me readers! So yeah here it is!

DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST MAKE ITS FANFICS!

**Chapter 5**

**Indiference**

**(Sakura pov)**

_why is it so dark? Where was I, just now? Am I, am I still by the tree? Where where is naruto? Wasn't he just confessing his feelings? After all this time I never knew…_

"Sakura…. Sakura…"

"hello? Naruto!!! Naruto!"

"Sakura………"

"yes? Can't you hear me, can't you see me, can't you _care _about me enough to find me?"

light

**(normal pov)**

It was morning, five after she had last been seen. she was there out by the Cherry Tree. Seemingly sleeping, she was left covered in a large black cloak with an uchiha insignia. It was a gate guard that had seen her, he was just coming back that day from his vacation, when he saw her. Having heard of a young missing ninja, and just happened to see a spray of pink hair under the cherry tree that sat outside his usual post. He immeautly alerted Tsunade, who in turn called for Kiba and Gara.

--------------------------------------------------------------(With Sakura)-------------

"that bastard" kiba snarled.

"Sakura… Sakura… can you here me?" Gaara cooed as he lay her head on his lap.

"hnnnn…" she was able to whimper.

"G-gaara, kiba…. Where- where is Naruto?" she asked right before she fell back asleep.

the two looked at each other confused and relieved that she was alright.

"what did she mean Naruto?" kiba looked at Gaara, confused.

"I don't know, he just got back today form training… maybe she went off to go find him and he brought her back?" he guessed.

"I guess it really doesn't matter she seems fine, lets drop her off at her house." Kiba smiled very relieved.

"ok." Gaara agreed picking up Sakura and carrying her back, piggy back.

She clung to his neck, her light breathing tickling the side of his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------(A day later)---------

Sakura awoke in her room. Everything was the same. Her clothes her room, everything but her… CHARM!

"FOR REAL THIS IS LIKE THE 20th TIME ALEADY!" she screamed punching the side of her bed. Then she felt the coolness of metal on her throaght. She walked over the to bathroom mirror. There she saw it dangling on the pink ribbon on her neck.

"there it is." She whispered and touched it gently, ringing the bell a little.

She took a warm shower and put on her black sweatshirt and navy blue spandex and headed out. '_I should find Naruto and thank him for the charm.'_

She blushed at the thought. Just remembering his confession to her made her blush. Though she couldn't really remember it very clearly.

Walking down to the training field she saw him and ran over to him.

"Naruto!!" she called as she ran up to him.

"Thank you!" she blushed.

"Sakura are you all right? Is everything okay what happened?" he was worried and needed to know now.

"um I only said 'thnak you' no need to freak." She said jokingly.

"no Sakura… do you not remember? Kiba and Gaara found you, under a cherry tree yesterday. You were gone for like a week. No one could find you or see you and suddenly you just show up half unconscious and asking where I am." He said looking in her eyes.

"I was gone for like an hour yesterday and I was talkaing to you. You were um.." unable to finish the sentence she looked away and blushed.

"I was what?"

"you were confessing to me your love." She said plainly, he stood shocked that she ha known that he was going to confess to her when he got back. He had hoped that Gaara hadn't told her.

"Sakura I camem back yesterday after they found you." He said a little scared.

"no you didn't you gave me this charm and left me a note. It said to meet you under the cherry tree." She smiled. "you don't need to be embarrest."

"Sakura I really just came back. It wasn't me." He said almost disappiontlingly.

Thinking into it, she tried to recall what happened.

"ah, hrmmmm." She whinned. A searing headache came over her and she dropped to the ground.

A/N: how was it did you like it? Is the plot twist getting to you??? Please review and tommorow yet another chapter is coming. Also while I am advertising my stories her is the latest: 26 ways to live or die with Deidera. It's a series of 26 one shots of sakura and deidera!!!! Ahh some are dramatic and others are tragedies but all are romance. So please read. They are going to be indivigual oneshots but the series of them is called 26 ways to live and die with deider!!! O yeah and they all are themed with a letter from the alphabet mkay? So yeah first chapter is called 'A FOR APATITE' the second it called 'B FOR BRACELET' so yeah and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **hello my readers… this is the chapter that explains most fo what is going on… I know some of you have been like 'hey that's nto naruto' and other are like 'what was up are kiba and gaara stupid? Do they not know where she is?' or 'where did sasuke take her????' well get ready to find out!

**DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST WRITE AMAZING STORY PLOTS!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**True Memories?**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------(Flashback)--------_

Red eyes and black diamonds, they span and twirlwed with each nearing step the rosette took. Engulfing both the orange and black figure into another relm, one that looked just the same. Same cherry tree, same time, same girl. And yet it wasn't so, in "reality" Sakura was with the avenger, the heart breaker- Sasuke, but here in_ his relm he was Naruto. _And so they talked, for what she thought was an innocent conversation was really an apology, an apology for who and for what? Well she would just have to try to remember.

"_naruto… when did you get- ah! The sharingan, you Sa-_"

_(Sakura pov. Still flashback)_

'Sasuke? Sasuke… why does this name sound like its important? Did I know a- wait… wait _I know him… or knew him_. _But why do I?_ Sasuke… that- that was the boy I loved, that was the boy that left… Sasuke'

(sorry readers I can't delete this random line right here… stupid word!)

--------------------------------------(Trying to wake her up)-------------------------

"Sakura… sakura wake up." Gaara whispered to her as he gently shook her by the shoulders.

"Naruto what did you say happened right before she collapsed?" kiba inquired.

"She was telling me how _I _was the one that met her under the cherry tree, she was thanking me for the charm she is wearing. When I told her it wasn't me she tried to convince me it was ad told me 'not to hide my feelings or be embarresed'. When Sakura tried to remember, she collapsed emmeadeutly." He spoke slowly trying to gather any detail that might help in her recovery. His bright blue eyes glued to Sakura as she cringed in her unconscious state, all the while secretly jealous that Kiba and Gaara had grown so close to Sakura. '_why are they so worried about her? They bairly know her…'_

Akamaru picking up on these such emotions, whinned signalling to Kiba to leave Sakura and Naruto alone, he nudged Gaara and they left.

"thanks for watching after Sakurachan while _I was gone, _but I am back now so _you don't need to any longer." _Naruto said trying to keep his composed smile. Gaara got the hint.

"Naruto, I wasn't-" he was cut off by a door being closed in his face. Feeling like his closest friend in the world had just dismissed him as a nuisence he walked back to Kiba's and packed his things.

Steadily a pair of tired green eyes opened and adjusted to the light in the room, looking around causiously until they found something familiar- another pair of eyes. They fixed themselves to naruto's view and in one glance were able to tell him their fears and confusions.

"Sakura… what happened?" Naruto asked concerned.

"i-I think it was Sa-" she clamped her mouth shut before she could utter another sound. 'I can't let him know it was sasuke… I can't let him know that I remember… it would be too hard on him. Besides, naruto always over reacts and might think sasuke tried to…'

"Sakura chan?" he looked puzzled.

"I think it was some enemy ninja trying to get information from me about the hokage… they used some kind of mind justu on me… i- I don't remember who they were or what they looked like… only that they tried to pass themselves off as you…" her vice shallow and fading with every word.

"oh… I will alert the hokage then" as he turned around a pair of thin muscular arms wrapped around him.

"No! naruto please… she will think that, she will worry too much. I just got out of hospital work a while ago, she might get too worried and cut my break short thinking I will be safer with her." She sighed and let him out of her embrace.

"ok Sakura chan… but get some rest… I need to go talk to kiba and Gaara.

---------------------------------------------------(Sasuke's hidden camp)------------

his legs covered in dirt and red from having ran eight miles out of the border. Out of breath, and charkra running low there was no way anyone even the great uhciha could make it back to his campsite, he would sooner collapse. 'sakura… it was hard… but I managed it. The mangekyo sharignan… you won't know till the time catches back up with you… but that hour we spent was a week out here. That "cherry tree" was a relm I created with it all for you Sakura, for us. Even if I don't make it back to my campsite, if I get found and killed, or just never see you again, I am happy. You won't realize it yet, but it time you will… and hopefully forgive me… sakura.' His pattern of branches that he was jumping was skimping, he missed the last branch and crashed into a tree trunk, falling hard he landed on a rocky hillside and tumbled down to the bottom. Beaten and unconscious he lay there.

------------------------------------------------------------(Back at sakura's)----------

She lay still on her bed, possibly the third time this has happened this month, utterly exhausted again. Thinking back to the meeting. And stroking her charm, listening to the tickling chime as the bell was hit.

"Sasuke" she sighed "why play this little game? Why try to act as naruto… why try to make me forget? What where you trying to say?" she pondered while holding fast to the crystal flower, feeling its cool stony presence under her touch. Just then, it cracks and a small petal falls off crumbling in her hand to small bits of pink crystal that shines like fools gold in her hand.

"Sasuke" she whispered… though no one was around to hear.

**A/N: SURPRISED??? **I am sure a few fo you guessed that he had sent himself and sakura to another demension using the mangekyo sharingan already… so yeah. What happened to sasuke??? Is he alive??? Dead!!!!??? Ahhh the suspense. And what of sakura?? What will she do? What will she say… can she remember clearly what happened???? NO. will she ever???? Maybe, or will she only remember what sasuke wants her too? Also I am gonna end this in like another two chapters but I want people to please vote it I should make a second… cuz I cant decide. So please please review and vote!! You can do 2 in 1 you know you can!!! Love you all!!! If I do it will explain more sidestory stuff, like what sasuke was doing all this time, and how he knew about saskura and what not… so please vote. BYE!!! Until tommorow!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am sorry all my deidara fans!!! **So a reader has recently brought to my attention that I have been misspelling our bombimg nins name. I am sorry everyone. I was spelling it deidera when it was really deidara! I apologize all fan girls… I feel so bad. Okay well at least here is the next chapter? So enjoy!

**DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 7**

**Change of Heart?**

'_if I just train, just train, keep going keep working, don't stop, don't think, just go.' _Heavily breathing and hair sticking with sweat to her face she was hard at work training under the cherry tree. 'this is where we were, but what happened?' she kept it up, punching at the tree stump, with all her might and no chakra. It had been the third one today. By now the skin on her knuckles had been peeling, the blood dried and her skin had stung at first, but now had dulled and her hands numb- still punching away.

"unh…" she whinned under her breath. Sharp sensations have been going through her arms now, they made her form quiver and arm sting, but she kept going. Unaware of the dry tears on her face, the strands of hair out of place, and her clothes covered in a combonation of blood, sweat, and dirt, this had been the hardest she had ever trained. No thought, just instinct. She did this not to let out the pain but to keep herself from doing what she knows she can't—going after _him. _He could not have gone far if her hypothesis was right- and they always were. She had suspected after hours of strenuoiusly trying to remember, that it was Sasuke disguised as naruto to relay to her his apology. And if he was to apologize now that could only mean that he was going to do something stupid, something that would _kill him. _Especially if it had caused him to need to spend days with her, pushing his eyes to the limit to create another demension for herself and he. He wanted to make the most of his final moment with her, he wanted to let her know how he truly felt. Odds are he had collapsed not too far away from the village, 10 maybe 12 miles away at most, if she really wanted too she could reach him- heal him, and chances are go with him to do whatever it is he must do. Sakura knew however that this was not an option, her leaving would only alarm the village and get Sasuke caught. She couldn't do that to him, even if it could also save his life.

-------------------------------(Sasuke still unconscious about a day now)---------

His figure still, covered lightly by dirt and small stones. Chakra slowly replenishing itself, though still not enough to perform the smallest justu, or even enough to walk. He dreamt, with eyes turning rapidly under eyelids, as if searching for something, someone. His fists clenched and out came the most inautable of sounds "sa-ku-r". His words slurred and body stiff he lay, useless to himself and only taking up space.

"this is the one, un." Another looming shadow spoke over him, as they grabbed Sasuke and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------(Sakura)----------------

Another petal broke off her charm, and all her movement stopped. She broke out in tears on the ground and cupped the charm in her hands, letting her tears form a pool that cleansed the charm with her essence. 'this isn't just random breaking, something is wrong with sasuke. Something happened.' She got up and ran, as fast as her legs would carry her off to her apartment. 'if there was ever a time I risked everything for you Sasuke its now!' she took a shower and grabbed a light black bag. Not wanting to look like she would be gone long, or even in that much of a hurry she packed on the essentials, medical equipment, and weapons. She had no need to changer clothes out there, odds are she wouldn't need them, there would be no time and they took up too much room. If someting did happen to sasuke then she would need all the ninja tools she had and that was it. Locking her apartment door behind her and walking casually but at a fast pace down the road she went. She left an envelope with her apartment key under naruto's door. 'he must be out eating' she thought. And left, using her konaha border pass for possibly the last time, she made her peace, left her hopes, and carried her dreams in her back pocket with her off to find him.

-------------------------------------------------(Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba)------------

"Naruto!" an older man spoke, his breath broken and voice hoarse.

"you, you're the guard who found Sakura earileir- thank you" he was about to shake his hand when it was slapped away.

"its sakura—I just saw her leave the village. She was claiming to be training out there for maybe a day, but I noticed she had too much aniceptic for just a days worth of training. I think she is leaving." Before he could finish the statement, Naruto ran out of the building. 'sakura… don't be stupid' he thought as he ran clear through the gate. That when he saw a flash of pink.

"Sakrura!... wait… what are you?" and his body fell to the floor. She had back tracked and gave him a shot of morphene so high, not even a biju would be able to stand for at least three days, and thats all the time she needed to finish it.

**A/N: **that was it my readers! Btu do not fear the story will end, I am going to make a sequeal!!! Yay! So yeah its gonna be called "THE WANDERING BLOSSOM" so please look for it in a week! That way I can post 3 or maybe 4 chapters up at once and you all can enjoy okay??????? Thank you all and I love you and keep reading and I love you and mkay that's it!


End file.
